vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Also Rises
The Sun Also Rises is the twenty-first episode of the Second Season and the forty-third episode in the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Sun Also Rises promo THE SACRIFICE RITUAL BEGINS — With the arrival of the full moon, Elena tries to prepare for whatever Klaus has planned and Tyler faces his second transformation. The terrifying events quickly spin out of control despite an unexpected act of courage. Finally, John and Jenna are buried and Damon tells Stefan about something severe he has to face. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * David Anders as John Gilbert * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Michaela McManus as Jules * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin Trivia * Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson * In the sacrifice all three people killed were women (Jules, Jenna and Elena). Klaus killed them in the most common ways to kill their specific species: Ripped heart (Werewolf), staked (Vampire), and draining blood (Doppelgänger). * The Petrova Family comes to an end with Elena's death, but is resurrected by the Gilbert and Bennett families through John and Bonnie. * Elena along with Jeremy are the only known descendants of the families: Petrova and Gilbert. * The Martin family comes to an end with the death of Greta. * Elijah goes back on his word by betraying Elena in this episode; in hopes of saving his own family from Klaus. * Elijah meets Bonnie in this episode. * Bonnie and Jeremy were last seen in The Last Dance. * Death Count: 4 (Jules, Jenna, Greta and John) ** Jules dies in this episode at Klaus's hands. This was her 6th appearance. ** Jenna dies in this episode at Klaus's hands. This was her 31st appearance. ** Greta dies in this episode at Damon's hands. This was her 3rd appearance. ** Elena dies in this episode but is resurrected. ** John Gilbert also dies in this episode, allowing Elena come back to life as a human via Bonnie's spell. This was his 12th appearance. * Elena and Jeremy's guardians (Jenna and John) have all died in this episode. Production Notes * This is the sixth and final episode this season to have all the main characters in it. The previous 5 episodes are Plan B, Masquerade, The Sacrifice, By the Light of the Moon, and Daddy Issues. * Filming began on Thursday, March 24 and ended on Sunday, April 3, 2011. * This episode had 2.840 million viewers in the USA. * This episode marks the first time that Paul M. Sommers is acting as director, having been Director of Photography for the previous 42 episodes. * Jenna dies in this episode, making her the second main character to die after Vicki. Jenna has a shorter life as a vampire then anyone else in the series, perhaps less than an hour. * There are now only 4 (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine) main female characters among the 9 main cast members and 6 (Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and Matt) main male characters. * In the scene where Damon is leaving the cemetery (look at the picture) at the left corners on one of the tombstones says Paul Sommers which is the name of this episode's director. * This is the unofficial finale of Season 2 as it wraps up the main storyline. * This is the only episode to feature all main characters of the Third Season. * This is the last episode untill Growing Pains that features all main characters. * This is the final episode of Sara Canning as a series regular. Cultural References *"The Sun Also Rises" is the name of a 1926 novel by Ernest Hemingway. It is considered his greatest work where he explores the themes of love, death and renewal of nature. This episode is also about love and death, as everybody is willing to die for those they love. One of the main characters of the novel, Brett, is an immoral woman who is loved by four men, and destroys their lives - Katherine is loved by four men (Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan) and she destroys their lives too. *Damon tells Katherine that making up with her is not on his "Bucket List". A Bucket List is a list of things to to before one "kicks the bucket". It is also the name of a movie about two patients that run away from a cancer ward with a list of to-dos before they die. *Greta says Klaus will bring "the new order". That is a phrase loaded with meaning, from the Nazis to the "New World Order " conspiracy theory about a secrete power elite conspiring to rule the world. Quotes :Klaus (To Elena, Jenna and Jules): "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" ---- :Elena (To Jenna): "Do you remember me tell you how someone becomes a vampire?" ---- :Katherine (To Damon): "So that's what a werewolf bite looks like. It's not so bad." ---- :Klaus: "Thank you, Elena..." :Elena: "Go to hell." ---- :Elijah: "You're very honorable." :Stefan: "Are you? Because this whole plan is contingent upon your honor, Elijah." :Elijah: "I won't fail you." :Stefan: "Klaus is your brother. I know that I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times but I've never been able to." :Elijah: "You know, Klaus was not my only brother. I had siblings, parents; I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could never be found." :Stefan: "You want revenge." :Elijah: "Sometimes there's honor in revenge, Stefan. I won't fail you." :Stefan: "Please end this." ---- :Caroline: "You shouldn't leave again." :Tyler: "You're kidding, right? This is the second time I've tried to kill you." :Caroline: "Well, no friendship is perfect." ---- :Damon: "Her soul. Really? You're going to put your faith in some act of God mumbo jumbo?" :John: "I refuse to let Elena become the thing I spent my life protecting her against. And you can call that God, or mystical energy, or whatever you want. But yes, I'm putting my faith in it." ---- :Matt (To Caroline): "I get it. This is your life now. But you know what my life is, Car? My life is an absentee mom and a bunch of bills to pay. And school. And a job. And it sucks sometimes. But it's my life and I think that I just want to live it without all this." ---- :Katherine: "One hundred and forty-five years and no last goodbye?" :Damon: "You don't get a goodbye." :Katherine: "Don't. Don't leave mad." :Damon: "Us ending up on good terms is not exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." :Katherine: "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have a choice." :Damon: "That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." :Katherine: "It was her or me. I chose her." :Damon: "I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" :Katherine: "I didn't let love get in the way." :Damon: "Enjoy eternity alone Katherine." ---- :John: "You ruined her life. You know that, right?" :Damon: "I know John. I took her choices, destroyed her future. I get it." ---- :Damon: "We have a witch. She kills Klaus. No one has to die." :Alaric: "Except Bonnie." ---- :Damon (to Stefan about the werewolf bite): "You want to do something for me? Keep this from Elena. The last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." ---- :Jenna (To Elena): "It's alright Elena. I know what I have to do." ---- :Elena (To Jenna): "Just turn it off, Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." ---- :Damon (To Elena): "Come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself, so don't. Cause I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever." ---- :Bonnie (About letting Klaus go): "Do it and I'll take you both out." :Elijah: "You'll die." :Bonnie: "I don't care." ---- :Caroline (To Tyler): "Instead of just bailing on me again, you could just say, Thank you Caroline for taking care of me. And I'm sorry I tried to chow on you again." ---- :John's final letter to Elena: ::Elena. It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I've failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I've failed you. I'm haunted by how things might've played out differently if I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget, I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you and always will. ---- :Damon (To Stefan): "How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf-vamp and his two-faced older brother?" ---- :(After Stefan offers to exchange himself for Jenna) :Klaus: "I don't know. I kind of like the symmetry of three women, three goddesses." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos video:The Vampire Diaries August Requiem|The Vampire Diaries August Requiem Pictures Sunrises002.jpg Sunrises003.jpg Sunrises004.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises006.jpg Sunrises007.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises009.jpg Sunrises010.jpg Grave-Rose.jpg tumblr_lkebkbSYG01qi43coo1_500.gif Grave-Rose.jpg tumblr_lkebkbSYG01qi43coo1_500.gif Heyyy.jpg|Behind the scenes behindscenes7.jpg|Nina Dobrev behindscenes1.jpg|Candice Accola behindscenes2.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes3.jpg|Steven .R. Mqueen behindscenes6.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes11.jpg|Candice Accola behindscenes5.jpg|Paul Wesley behindscenes10.jpg|Matt Davis behindscenes111.jpg|Steven .R. Mqueen behindscenes4.jpg|Katerina Graham behindscenes9.jpg|Behind Scenes (Lockwood Mansion) behindscenes8.jpg|Behind Scenes TVD-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-Screencaps-caroline-forbes-21771019-400-225.jpg Tumblr lkspbcQWcc1qasgufo1 500.gif Tumblr lkscjb93WU1qj53zko1 500.png 19767639182347864261.gif Tumblr lkrvu7jSrx1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lku0evWnXc1qeu2g1o1 500.gif Tumblr lksfh43lx71qhg50po1 400.gif Tumblr lksjrjSxIf1qebc1co1 400.png Tumblr lksapbYunW1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrsptdQ5Z1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrjr7zmRs1qzmkxio1 500.gif Tumblr lkrjp0Kgxf1qzmkxio1 500.gif Tumblr lkrhfozgbw1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lkr8m98rwb1qe2i2so1 500.gif Tumblr lkt82f5BiQ1qbkjhso1 500.jpg Tumblr lkswx651pm1qj274po1 500.gif Tumblr lksnzywv3m1qhzppk.gif Tumblr lksny3Ir2J1qhzppk.gif Damongrave.jpg Tumblr lkebkbSYG01qi43coo1 500.gif Tumblr lkr8m98rwb1qe2i2so1 500.gif Tumblr lkrhfozgbw1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrjp0Kgxf1qzmkxio1 500.gif Tumblr lkrjr7zmRs1qzmkxio1 500.gif Tumblr lkrsptdQ5Z1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrvu7jSrx1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lksapbYunW1qexqlvo1 500.gif Tumblr lksfh43lx71qhg50po1 400.gif Tumblr lksny3Ir2J1qhzppk.gif Tumblr lksnzywv3m1qhzppk.gif Tumblr lkspbcQWcc1qasgufo1 500.gif Tumblr lkswx651pm1qj274po1 500.gif Tumblr lkt82f5BiQ1qbkjhso1 500.jpg Vampire Diaries Funeral 2x21 ending scene_2-016.jpg|Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert before the funeral. See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Featured Episodes